


Step into a whole new world

by Chocolatechipcookie22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Time Travel, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechipcookie22/pseuds/Chocolatechipcookie22
Summary: Tom Riddle and his least favorite professor travel to the future. Past Dumbledore seems to know lots of secrets and Tom does not want to be adopted.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Step into a whole new world

He was not pulling on Olive Honby's hair. He was not! And certainly not with his wand he just...wanted to sort out the knots there. Honestly, for such a vain girl you would think she'd take care of bed hair.

His least favorite professor had not noticed it. Score!

His antics are interrupted by a paper airplane landing on his lap.

It's from Orion. 'I swear to God if this is another plea to do his homework' Tom thought and surely opened the flying 'missive'.

"Dear Tom, I'm bored. You?"

Upon reading, the eleven-year-old decided to answer back.

"Pay attention to class, bonehead"

Two minutes later, another paper plane hits him in the head. Such blasphemy! He ought to never speak to him again

"You're not listening to Dumbledore either, hypocrite!"

The riddle boy got mad and started to write an entire 'thesis'.

"Yes I am, you nincompoop. I have selective hearing and eidetic memory. Dumbledore was talking about how transfiguration is a very systematic, exact magical discipline, working best for the scientifically-inclined mind and as such it is deemed "very hard work" (especially compared to Charms, which affords a much larger margin for personal creativity). Also "when transfiguring, it is important to make firm and decisive wand movements. Do not wiggle or twirl your wand unnecessarily, or the Transfiguration will certainly be unsuccessful" as stated by Emeric Switch in A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration."

Tom send the response back, looking smugly until another "missive" hit him in the leg with a preposterous word written on it in giant letters "Nerd!"

'The gall of him! He shall pay!' Tom thought.

While he was thinking of medieval torture machines to end Orion's sorry life, Dumbledore called on his name.

"Mr Riddle, stay after class."

The class was over quickly and Tom did not know why Dumbledore told him to remain inside, since they detested each other's company.

"Professor, if this is about the paper planes..." a red-faced (from embarrassment) child started to babble.

How he hated how intimidating his professor could be and impossible to be swayed by his charms.

"No, Mr. Riddle I am not talking about your blatant insubordination during my class when I told you to pay attention. What do you think I am talking about?" Dumbledore asked, a smile on his lips.

"Is this a trick question?" Tom asked, not remembering doing any misdeeds this week and certainly not ones that would have been discovered.

"Is this a trick question, sir." Dumbledore added.

"Sir!" Tom spat out venomously.

"No need to be so aggravated, Mr. Riddle. I simply wish for you to accompany me on a detention in the forbidden forest." Dumbledore said softly.

"What for?" Tom answered while thinking 'I know my rights.'

"Let's make it for two weeks ago when you defaced the nice statues in my room."

"It wasn't my fault!" Tom stated. It had been his fault.

"Your initials were found at the scene of the crime." Dumbledore went on.

''That's because my stupid accomplice decided to double-cross me. I'm never having allies again.' Tom thought.

"Somebody framed me"! the young boy told his teacher in a serious voice.

"I am sure, Mr, Riddle." Dumbledore answered while rolling his eyes. "Five o'clock. Don't be late."

The sordid hour came. The earth was muddy and the leaves were sparkling in brilliant colors. They seemed to have traveled for an eternity before Tom opened his mouth.

"Professor, how long until we reach the intended ingredients?" he asked obnoxiously.

"As long as it's necessary, Tom." Albus Dumbledore answered."Stay close to me, there are many dangerous animals in here."

'Are they just as bored as I am?' Tom wondered while saying "Yes, sir".

They stopped at a strange tree. A swirling, blue-ish portal was found at the base of it. Tom was astonished, he's never heard about such magic and he's never felt such power emanating from anything before.

"What do you think, Tom?" Dumbledore asked from behind him.

"What do you think I think, professor?" Tom asked impishly while contemplating the awesomeness of the portal.

Dumbledore laughed.

He made his least favorite professor laugh.

Surely the world was ending.

"Step closer to it, Tom." Albus said. The boy, almost bewitched by the phenomenon approached yet stayed at a safe distance.

His professor put his hands on Tom's shoulders and the boy started to become scared.

This is the kind of affection Dumbledore lavished on his cowardly Gryffindors, not on Slytherins.

"I am with you, Tom." he told him reassuringly while pushing him gently onto the vortex-like portal.

He was starting to get absorbed, he tried to escape but it was in vain.

The last thing he saw was Dumbledore taking his hand, squeezing it, then jumping after him.


End file.
